Hiei's Puppy
by Pink Cherry Diva
Summary: This is a story about Hiei living semibig adventures with a non demonic puppy with the annoyance of a demonic bee. The puppy is lazy and cute, Hiei is annoyed, and the bee is just annoying! And he likes food...
1. The Bee!

Hiei's Puppy

By Jabber-Nut

Nut: Hi and welcome to my second YuYu Hakusho fanfic! (Throws confetti)

Shawlynn: Yes, she does keep track.

Semi-Somethin': Well, its healthy I guess.

Nut: Thanks you two... I think...

Shawlynn: The Nut does not own YuYu Hakusho! Only the story, any characters that don't show up in the series or objects.

Semi-Somethin': Enjoy and review! )

**Chapter 1**

**The bee!**

The dawn was bitter and cold. Frost gathered on every things surface. It was a perfect setting for a particular fire demon that loved cold mornings. Hiei walked down the street with his hands in his pockets starring at the ground. It was Monday morning. People, that woke up before four thirty, put out their trash cans for the trash guy to come take it so they wouldn't have to waste time going to the dump. One person was careless and forgot to put a trash lid on one of their cans. The lid was sitting right by the can so Hiei decided since he had nothing better to do, he would put the lid on. He walked over to the can and looked in to make sure no cats had got into it. There were no cats. He picked up the lid was cold and looked brand new. He shrugged and put the lid on, then he heard a bark. A small yip kind of bark. He picked up the lid again to see if he missed a little black puppy. Nope. Nothing was at the bottom. 'You're losing it.' he said to himself putting the lid back. He heard the bark again. He went and opened the trash can next to the first one. He looked inside and a very angry demon bee came out.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" yelled the bee in it's annoying bee voice.

"Sorry, thought I heard something coming from this trash can." explained the calm fire demon.

"Well, you heard wrong pal! Now put the lid on before I sting you in the butt!"

"You know, for something so small, you sure demand a lot from someone 233 times your size." Hiei slammed the lid and the bee starred.

"I meant with me in it!" exclaimed the bee landing on Hiei's nose.

"Won't you suffocate in there?" Hiei wondered not taking his hand off the lid.

"No! I carved a hole in the side for oxygen to get through!"

"Why can't you go in through in though the hole?"

"Its only for oxygen! Are you that dense?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." The bee looked puzzled by Hiei's comment. Seeing this _I'm confused_ face he decided to explain. "Why would you carve a hole that you couldn't get in and out of?"

"Um... good question. Why didn't I?" asked the bee turning around still on Hiei's nose. "Oh well, now open the trash can so I can gorge myself with trash!"

Hiei sweat dropped. "I didn't know bees ate trash."

"They don't. I find trash a delicacy!"

"Look around. How many trash cans are out here this morning?"

"A lot! But it's hard to find the taste that just right."

"Okay, then here you go." Hiei lifted the lid and the bee flew over the open space.

"Thank you, and good night sir!" the bee buzzed down and faded into the dark abyss of the can.

'I was reduced to talking to a bee! Now where did those barks come from.' Hiei closed the trash can and walked over to the last one. He lifted the lid. A white plastic bag wiggled and stopped when it heard the lid come off. Hiei starred at it for a while then got confused. Then it barked. "Whoa! That's a puppy! Hang on little guy!" Hiei lifted the bag (the only thing in the can) and put it on the ground. He quickly drew his sword and cut off the knot at the beginning of the bag. He unraveled the bag over the puppy's body. The puppy sat up and blinked at Hiei. Clouds gathered and thunder roared not too far to the south. "Looks like a storm is coming." The puppy barked gaining back Hiei's attention. The puppy seemed to be a Basset Hound Golden Retriever mix because of its gray and black spotted tail. The gray crossed over into a gold color near his hind legs and basically his body was his Retriever side. His head was golden brown with black floppy ears off to the side and his blue eyes were still puppy like. "What?" he asked the puppy knowing he wouldn't answer. Hiei heard a familiar buzzing sound near his ears. Then he knew it was the trash bee. He turned his whole body to the left and stopped the bee in it's tracks.

"How did you get out of the trash can?"

"I came out trough the oxygen hole." answered the bee.

"I thought you couldn't get out that hole."

"I lied. By the way, my name is Sars."

"I'm Hiei."

Sars noticed the puppy. "Who is this?"

"Hiei searched the puppy's neck for a collar while he licked Hiei's hand. "I don't know. The owners were smart enough to take off his collar."

"I sense rain!" shouted Sars flying into a fold in Hiei's scarf as the storm roared over head. It started raining hard right off the bat.

Hiei picked up the mix and started walking the way to Yusuke's house. "Yusuke will keep you until I find a good home for you."

**End**

Nut: Hope you liked it! Yeah... I thought Hiei needed a companion that isn't human.

Shawlynn: She's weird that way.

Nut: Why do I even bother telling you to shut up... you never will!

Shawlynn: Got that right! (Starts argument on shutting up)

Semi-Somethin': R&R please... she will read them when she's done fighting.

(Gone in a flash!)


	2. The name

**Hiei's Puppy**

**By Jabber-Nut**

Nut: Hi! Thank you to all my reviewers who gladly support my "Hiei's Puppy" story! I can not say who reviewed me because I'm typing this on a computer that doesn't have the internet! Gr…………… anyway thank you to all of you! (Pats you on head)

Shawlynn: 0.0'

Nut: So you join me in intro do you?

Shawlynn: 0.0'

Nut: What are you DOING?

Shawlynn: There… is… actually… someone… actually… reading this! How can they possibly like YOU!

Nut: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…………! (Starts a major dust cloud)

Semi-Somethin': My turn! 0.0'… he he, just had to do that! Going on, The Nut does not own Hiei or anyone from the show YuYu Hakusho! But she does own Sars, the puppy and any other things/people/objects/titles/plots and stuff in this story! NO TOUCHIES! I like that movie!

Nut: TAKE THAT BACK SHAWLYNN!

Shawlynn: NEVER!

**Chapter 2**

Hiei was walking in now down pouring rain and was totally soaked. The puppy was trenched and slouching underneath his arm. Out of the blue, the puppy started whimpering and squirming.

"There is something wrong with the puppy." said Sars coming out of Hiei's scarf to take shelter underneath his hair.

"What's wrong little guy?" asked Hiei putting the puppy in his two arms like the position you would carry a baby.

The puppy's coat was stringy and clumped together from the massive amount of rain. He also looked very tired and hungry.

"I think he's just tired."

"I agree." The puppy curled up and started to shiver. "I think I'll pick up the pace a little." Hiei used his teleport powers to jump and launch off buildings to increase speeds. The streets were empty except for a few business people with umbrellas. He jumped on one more building before coming to the front door of Yusuke's house. He threw his long and wet bangs back and knocked on the door.

Yusuke answered. "Hey Hiei. Come on in."

"Thanks Yusuke." Hiei tried to fix his hair with one hand while Yusuke shut the door.

"We're just about to have dinner. Want to join us?" Just then Yusuke noticed the puppy. "Who's this?"

"An abandoned puppy that I found in a trash can. The owners didn't want him I guess."

"Hi there!" said Sars wanting to be introduced.

Yusuke starred at the demon bee who was now on Hiei's shoulder.

"Ignore him. He's just a cling on."

"I could leave if I wanted to!"

"Then why don't you?"

"I'd be bored. And I'd miss the puppy."

"He can stay Hiei... as long as my mom doesn't get out the fly swatter."

"Who's there Yusuke?" said the _"grim reaper" _that just came around the kitchen door a little ways down the hall. She then saw the puppy. "How... cute!" She came and grabbed the puppy out of Hiei's arm in mach speed. "Oh, you poor baby! Your soaked." said Botan in a babying voice. Botan ran up stairs obliviously to grab a towel for the puppy totally forgetting about Hiei until a towel landed on his head.

"Thanks Botan! I love you too!" Hiei shouted sarcastically grabbing the towel off his head.

"Your welcome!" she shouted back running down the stairs. "Why don't you take your cloak off and I'll wash and dry it for you."

"Thanks Botan." Hiei pulled off his cloak and handed it to Botan. In turn he took the puppy who was wrapped in a towel all looking warm and comfortably.

"Come on boys! I didn't make breakfast just for it to sit there."

The boys started off toward the kitchen and into the very clean kitchen. The table was laden with enough food to feed the army. Botan went over to finish the cooking.

"I think you made enough Botan." said Yusuke sitting down in a chair followed by Hiei.

"I'm not making food for us Yusuke. I'm making food for the puppy."

Sars popped out and looked around at the food. He flew onto a chicken leg and sniffed it... then took a bite. He got starry eyes with a clump a chicken in his mouth making him look like a squirrel in bee form. "Hist fodo si os godo!"

"Sallow with you?" demanded Hiei.

Sars swallowed. "This food is so good! What is this delicious morsel!"

"It's chicken with a bit of Hawaiian BBQ sauce." said Botan putting a bowl of food down for the puppy. It caught a sniff of it and jumped off of Hiei. He got closer and sniffed it. He sat and starred at it before performing a face plant in it. "Oh puppy!" Botan grabbed the towel and wiped off the puppy's face then he faced planted again.

"It's useless Botan. He's a face plant maniac. He's not going to stop." said Yusuke fulling his plate full of food.

"Got enough Yusuke?" asked Hiei sarcastically grabbing some food and setting Sars and his beloved chicken leg on a separate plate.

"I could have more."

Botan sat down and fulled her plate. She looked back at the puppy. "We need a name for him you know."

"I think face planter is a good name." suggested Yusuke.

"Ridiculous Yusuke. I think sweetheart." The puppy turned around with full squirrel cheeks and glared at Botan.

"He's a boy and he's is very jumpy... I'd call him Pogo." The puppy barked with squirrel cheeks still and put on a cheesy puppy smile at Hiei.

"I think you made a life long friend Hiei." said Botan happily.

"I guess so."

"This chicken is ssssssoooooooooooo good!" shouted Sars cutting through the silence then he rolled himself and the chicken off the table. "Ouch..."

"Way to go." commented Hiei.

"Shudd up!"

**End:**

Nut: I hope you all liked it. I don't think it was as funny as the first chapter because I wasn't as hyper as I was the day I wrote chapter one.

Semi-Somethin': Yeah she was at school and totally bored writing chapter one. Say where's Shawlynn?

Nut: Tied up in the closet.

Semi-Somethin': 0.0'

Nut: Please R&R!

(Jabber-Nut, Semi-Somethin' and what's left of Shawlynn)

(Gona ina flasha!)


	3. Fire!

Hiei's Puppy

By Jabber-Nut

Nut: Yo Yu! Hahahahaha...

Shawlynn: See is being high on ice tea at the moment...

Semi-Somethin': Before we all go syco... I'd just like to say The Nut doesn't own YuYu Hakusho.

Spring-Bomb: Remember to R&R! She will continue if you do.

All: (Start dancing to Class Reunion by Lonestar)

**Chapter 3**

**Fire!**

The rain and thunder storm continued all the through the morning making it seem like night. Yusuke had started a fire in the fireplace to keep the house warm while Botan fetched a few blankets to capture the heat. She got a special homemade blanket and wrapped Pogo in it then set him down by the dozed off Hiei.

"So, Hiei." said Yusuke snapping Hiei out of his doze, "what kind of powers does this puppy have?"

"I don't think he has any powers. Why do you assume he has to have powers for me to have rescued him?" asked Hiei annoyed by Yusuke's _assuming _question

"Chicken!" yelled Sars from the kitchen floor.

"Give it a rest will you?" yelled Hiei getting more annoyed.

"Eat turds!"

"I know where Yusuke's fly swatter is!"

"Sorry!"

Botan grabbed a spearmint candy out of a candy bowl on the table and starred at it. "Sars, you want to try a piece of candy?"

"Candy? What is this candy of which you speak of?" asked Sars buzzing into the room and landing on the candy Botan was holding. She twisted off the wrapper too fast and Sars went flying into Hiei's hand, him knowing Sars would be over taken by the wrappers force.

"Maybe you should try flying off the wrapper before it sends you flying." said Hiei tossing him into the air.

"Ha, ha..." Sars landing on the candy that was now sitting on the coffee table, sniffed it, then (dun... dun...duh...) licked it. He turned red then shot off bouncing on the wall.

"Now see what you've done?" ask Hiei ducking to dodge the speeding bee. "You don't introduce Sars to new food! This is what happens!"

"I didn't know he would go crazy like this." cried Botan covering her head.

Sars soon stopped on a dime when he ran head first into Yusuke's head knocking him onto the floor.

"Oh sorry Yusuke." apologized Sars returning to his candy.

"Thats okay..." replied Yusuke with anime dizzy eyes.

Pogo started to bark then jumped on Yusuke's back.

"Hey, this something burning?" asked Sars happy with mint.

"Yusuke! Your hair is on fire!" yelled Botan laughing a little.

Hiei smiled and picked up the phone.

"What? My hair! My beautiful hair" shouted Yusuke running out of the living room and into the hall before Hiei grabbed him.

"3... 2... 1..." counted Hiei letting go and jumping back.

A fireman kicked open the door and cocked his fire hose like a gun. "Fire!"

"Uh... oh..." said Yusuke before seeing a burst of water coming toward him and then screaming like a girl. The water made contact and then shoved him to the back of the hall. Then the fireman left closing the door. Yusuke got up, stomped over to Hiei, and glared. "You butt head!"

"Hey, at least your hair isn't on fire anymore." Hiei said shrugging and still smiling.

"You..."

"Come on Pogo."

"_**Bark! Bark!"**_

"Sorry Yusuke, Pogo and I have a few errands to run before you decide to blow my head off with your spirit gun."

"Don't forget me!" cried Sars landing on Hiei's ear.

"You might need your cloak too." Botan said running for Hiei's cloak and brought back it cloak. It had shrunk in the wash to a Barbie doll's size.

"I am not wearing that! Yusuke, I'm going to borrow some of your clothes okay? Thanks." Hiei teleported taking Pogo and Sars with him up to Yusuke's room.

He could hear Yusuke's thudding foot steps running up the stairs to his room. "Don't touch my leather jacket!"

Hiei hadn't thought of that until Yusuke had mentioned it. 'Why not?'

Yusuke barged through the door, his index finger ready if Hiei was about to touch his jacket. But when he got there Hiei, Pogo, and Sars had disappeared. "Dang it!" He then noticed his prized leather jacket wasn't on the coat rack. He twitch. He asked through the open screen door leading to his balcony and frantically searched for the fast fire demon. "Dang it times two!"

(With Hiei)

Hiei sat on a tree branch with Pogo scratching at the trunk because Hiei had set him on the ground. "Calm down Pogo."

"I can keep him company." stated Sars buzzing down to land on Pogo's head.

"Don't teach him anything bad. I've been able to trust him so far."

"Don't worry!"

'Oh, I'll worry as long as you're around.'

**FIN:**

Nut: Fin means end, for those who don't understand video game language.

Semi-Somethin': Or whatever language fin came from...

Nut: Whatever... please R&R. Spanks!

(Jabber-Nut, Shawlynn, Semi-Somethin', and Spring-Bomb)

(Later days!)


	4. Petco Part 1

**Hiei's Puppy**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: A nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww chapter!

Shawlynn: Are you on a ice tea high?

Nut: Nope, just being my average everyday self. I was on an ice tea high while playing Yatzee against Ripper-Roo yesterday. I lost... sadly.

Everyone 'cept Nut: -.-'

Nut: She shivered which means something bad was bound to happen! No matter what!

Shawlynn: You're crazy!

Nut: I know.

Shawlynn: -.-'

Semi-Somethin': The Nut does not own YuYu Hakusho only Pogo and Sars. The puppy and bee. For those many people which short or long tern memory loss.

Spring-Bomb: Here have a bomb! (Hands you bomb)

Reader: (BANG!)

Spring-Bomb: Thats for you because you didn't review! BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nut: Spring-Bomb? Most of them did. (Pours bucket of water over Reader's head.)

Spring-Bomb: Oops.

Shawlynn: Ha! This time you got yelled at.

Spring-Bomb: But she didn't yet at me...

Shawlynn: Hahahaha... what! She didn't?

Nut: I didn't put a exclamation point after my sentence therefore, I didn't yell at her.

Shawlynn: Damn it!

Spring-Bomb: Potty mouth! Explosives ready!

Shawlynn: Oh no, not this again!

Nut: Enjoy the story and Shawlynn get blown up with explosives. BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Chapter 4**

**Petco part 1**

Hiei walked down the damp streets that the storm had left behind. Sars was comfortably sitting on Hiei's ear. The puppy kept squirming in Hiei's arm.

"You now what Hiei?" Sars asked scratching his little head.

Hiei didn't answer but Sars could definitely tell he was listening.

"You wouldn't have to carry little Pogo around if her had a leash."

"What do you suppose we do?" Hiei asked looking straight ahead.

"We should go to a dog store!"

"To buy Pogo worthless things huh?"

"Yeah." Sars looked around and found a old lady across the street. "Hey! Lady!" Sars flew over to the old lady.

'What does he think he's doing?' Hiei thought to himself. A huge smack was heard and Hiei's hand went up, yet again, to catch the speeding bee. Once he hit he closed his hand, then opened it revealing a bee with a golf ball size bump on his head. "Watch out for those purses Sars. Old ladies carry rock in those things."

"I just wanted directions!" said Sars sitting up. "I noticed the old lady had a card for a pet store named Petco. I know where that place is." Sars got sad eyes. "Me, my dad, and my mom flew over it before my dad was murdered by a fly swatter and my mov stung somebody in the butt, lost her stinger, and croaked!." Sars started crying.

Hiei starred at him blankly. Pogo whined.

"Shows how much you care!" Sars shouted more angry than sad.

"Hm." Hiei started tossing and catching Sars. "I didn't think bees needed dad's. I thought the queen laid eggs then they hatched."

"I'm toss, a catch, demon toss, bee catch."

"Whatever... hold on." Hiei dropped him on Pogo's head and started using his super speed to travel thorough the awakening city. "Is this the store Sars?"

"Yes... sadly."

Hiei landed. "I'm sorry to bring back so many bad memories Sars, but, you're the one who suggested coming here."

"Oh well, I lied!"

Hiei's eye twitched. "You have a bad habit of doing that."

"I know! Ain't it a great talent!"

"No."

They walked thought the door. Pogo perked up when he saw all the raw hides on the counter were the old lady that hit Sars was.

Sars spotted her. "IS SHE STALKING ME!"

Hiei looked at the old lady, then she spotted Sars. "Ah ha! That wretched bee!" She rushed toward Sars who was to scared to move 'til she got close, then he bolted.

Hiei put Pogo down. "Make sure Sars doesn't get to much sense knocked into him. I still want him to be dense enough to command." He made his way toward the leash and collar section.

Pogo plopped on the floor panting with a smile ear to ear.

**FIN:**

Nut: Yes it was short. More funny stuff in next chapter.

Shawlynn: X.x

Nut: Oh yeah, and while you were reading, Shawlynn and Spring-Bomb had a starring contest. Shawlynn lost as you can tell.

Semi-Somethin': She can't keep a straight face. Same with the Nut.

Nut: Can to! (Stares for three seconds) (Cracks up laughing)

Spring-Bomb: I am master! (Passes out)

Semi-Somethin': Am I the only one sane? Leave a review, she doesn't car if you flame. And now for the Spanks.

**Ripper-Roo:** My oh so loyal fan. I might write a Spyro story. Maybe. And how can Spyro be turning purple? HE IS PURPLE! Poof!

**ShiroTaka:** Another one of my oh so loyal fans. I'm just following what the game says for his super speed. It says quote on quote "teleportation powers."

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lvoer: **Did you mean lover? Oh well, I don't know whether to take your review as a compliment or a flame... but thanks anyway. I enjoy being an odd ball!

**Embargo: **Another another one of my loyal fans. Yes Sars and candy. Yusuke's hair on fire. The tricky trick. ALL THE FUNNY STUFF! Sars wasn't attached to anything new this time unless you count the taste to a leather purse. Poor poor Sars.

(Brought to you by; Ripper-Roo kicking me in the head to continue this story. Ouch!)


	5. The Plot! not really

**Hiei's Puppy**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Yo! What is up?

Spring-Bomb: Chapter 5?

Shawlynn: Of Hiei's Puppy is here Spring-Bomb.

Spring-Bomb: I knew that!

Sugar-Jak: Right...

Shawlynn: You took my words cousin.

Semi-Somethin': People! The disclaimer!

Dark-Ego: Yes Semi! We know!

Nut: But who is going to do it?

Everyone but Spring-Bomb backs away.

Spring-Bomb: What? Oh, The Nut does not own YuYu Hakusho! Only Sars and Pogo! And the story and all the co-introducers and the old lady but not Petco. She would love to own Hiei but she doesn't and Kurama isn't in here...

Semi-Somethin': Okay, they get the point!

**Chapter 5**

**The Plot! Finally...**

Hiei reached the collar section surprised at it's elegant selection. The pink, blue, spike, and chain collar's shelf seemed to go the length of the store.

He sighed. First of all, he had no idea why Sars so easily convinced him to come to the store and second, he never owned a dog before, which resulted in no idea how to care for one. He crouched by the chain and spike collars, since his eye was more attracted to them than the pink ones.

He grabbed the chain choker and read the size.

'7'' he told himself. On third thought, he had no idea what size Pogo wore. 'I wonder where Pogo is?' Hiei whistled and waited for a minute. 'His master's probably never taught him that a whistle means come.' So Hiei took a wild guess and judged the collars size by seeing how tight it was around his upper arm. The 7' fit fine. So he prepared to buy the collar when he heard a high pitched scream come from the left. He turned his head to see nothing but an old lady foaming at the mouth with the leather purse waving in the wind. But he figured if there was an old lady, Sars was probably in front of it. Hiei jumped back into the aisle before feeling the wind of something fly by his face then head first into a bag of dog food on a shelf, then the bag fell on the floor. The old lady stopped wiping her forehead and returning to what seemed to be a calm elderly person. She wasn't fooling any one even the "mean kitty" squeaky toy on the shelf was glaring.

"Well, young man. This is the third time I've run into you today. How have you been?" said the old lady holding her purse close to her chest and the cheesiest smile Hiei had ever seen. It was even worse than Sars's cheesy smiles.

"Good... I guess. But now my friend is crushed under something more than 100 times his size." he said staring at the bag of dog food that had the bee under it.

"Oh the poor boy. Is he in the hospital?"

Hiei sweat dropped. 'She has absolutely no idea who I'm talking about.' "I don't think there is a hospital that can help him... of all people, not him."

"I'm am so sorry about your little friend but that bee could've been a hazard if I let him live. I've seen a few bees hanging around you and you've never noticed, but I killed three of them so you're okay now."

Hiei's sweat bead didn't go away... it just got bigger. "Thank... you." 'Dear lord, she's dense.'

"Tell your friend to get well soon." The old lady walked away wobbling like old geezers should.

Hiei went over and got the bag of dog food back on the shelf picking up the crushed bee afterwards.

"Hey pal. The old lady said to get well soon." he smiled while he said this a Sars glared back.

"Very funny!" he shouted sarcastically puffing himself back up. "Hey, where's Pogo?"

"I thought he followed you while you were being chased by the old lady."

"No. He didn't."

Hiei closed his eyes before a loud cry came from the entrance of the store making Hiei toss his head like someone had just punched him across the face. He teleported as fast as he could pulling out his sword on the way but when he got there nothing was in sight. Hiei let his arm slack while he surveyed the crowd circling around him.

"Sars!" he called to his partner... being slow.

"Yes?" he answered hand up to his forehead.

"Can you still hear the cry!"

"It's out the door!" pointed to some guy hurrying out the door.

"Did anyone lose a dog?" Hiei asked the crowd.

"None of us." said a woman. "But a gray and gold puppy laying on the ground was taken out the door by the dog catcher!"

Hiei dashed out of the door, jumping out of the way of the sudden parade of bullets getting fired at him. "What the..." The guy he was after had a net and a gun aimed at Hiei. The swarm of bullets came again and the whimper got clear when he saw a gray and gold blur move inside of it. The masked guy was moving fast and had Pogo in his net of doom ready to take him to the dreaded place of doom known as **the human's need to be mean and throw something in jail or cage building**, in short, the dog pound. Why was the guy running though...

Even though the dog catcher was out running Hiei some how, he had no intention of getting in the big brown truck labeled Dog Catcher's Truck, and in fine print, the dog catcher is to dense to remember where he parked me. The dog catcher started frantically searching for his keys in his pocket instead pulled out a rubber chicken, a blue mustang convertible, which he could have driven, then pulled out a single car key with a remote to tell him where the truck was. He pushed the button and the truck's annoying panic beeping threw Hiei of course, forcing him to cover his ears while the dog catcher got into the truck after throwing Pogo in the back.

Hiei just decided to block out the annoying sound like he does with Yusuke and Kuwabara's voices, and jumped down next to the truck door, which there wasn't really a door there.

"Ah! How do you turn off this annoying beeping!" asked but shouted the dog catcher pushing every button on what looked like an alien ship dash board.

Hiei watched as he leaned against a car behind him seeming amused at the dork's stupidity. He kept frantically searching for thee BUTTON for four straight hours until the dog's in the back got bored and frankly so did Hiei. So he walked over, pushed the button on the side of the steering wheel, and then continued to glare at the oh so stupid dog catcher who was, sadly, looking for the button like a deranged monkey of doom...

"It's off you dork." said Hiei calmly gripping his sword handle.

The guy, still being stupid, was NOT smart enough to turn on the truck, put it into reverse, and jet out of there like he was going to die. But instead he decided to sit like some fat dude loaded down with 5 gallons of non melted butter, waiting for Hiei to kill him there!

"Thank you stranger." he said talking like a hillbilly. "I'm surprised you haven't killed yet, even though I have your dog."

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he scanned the big brown truck again. "You don't have him. The author made a mistake. A big brown truck is a UPS truck not a dog catcher's."

"Oh well I still have the dog. He's in the back. You wanna see?" The dog catcher's weird eye balls, buck teeth, and drool were starting to get on Hiei's nerves before he stabbed the steering wheel with his sword, canceling any of the dog catcher's chances of escaping.

(Back with Sars)

"Here you go sir?" questioned a waitress noticing the person she was serving the giant muffin to had a head that was, literally, a pumpkin and a body stuffed with hay like a scarecrow.

The voice of the pumpkin scarecrow man cleared his throat before speaking in a very deep manly tone. "Why thank you and I would wish no check ups while I'm still in this bakery eating this delicious smelling muffin of DOOM!"

"You do know that the scarecrow body trick only works in little kid shows like Big Billy over there watches." informed the waitress, fists on her hips. "What are you?"

"Um... promise you don't have a fly swatter!" yelled the squeaky voice from behind the pumpkin head.

"I promise." said the waitress putting a hand up in the air.

Sars came out from behind the head then watched it fall off and roll on the floor into the girl's bathroom which caused lots of ear shattering screams for no reason. "I'm a... bee."

"Oh well, as long as you can pay a quarter for the muffin your good."

Sars started sweating frantically searching for his savor, which had to be a quarter, on the floor. Finally he spotted it by the cash register counter. "There, there it is!" He pointed to the lazy quarter while the waitress went and picked it up.

"How do I know it's your quarter?" she asked searching the quarter suspiciously.

"Um... I dropped it?"

"That works."

(Back with Hiei...)

Hiei had already ripped the guy out of the truck and beat him to a bloody pulp on the side walk by throwing him into the wall, slamming his head against the pavement, then putting him in the motor of the truck while it was running, before he retrieved Pogo setting all the other dogs free as well.

Pogo was shaking and had his paws curled into Hiei's shoulder while he tried to calm him down by petting him on the back. He tried it for two minutes before Pogo fell asleep from his long day.

Hiei spotted the dog catcher still miraculously alive but still looking like a pile of bloody crap worming his way up to him. "Here, you forgot your sword that you stabbed my head with."

Hiei grabbed the long piece of metal out, trying not to move much so he wouldn't wake up Pogo, but it seemed even three car collisions on the highway behind them wouldn't wake him up. "Thank you."

"By the way, will you drop me off by the hospital." said the pile of crap twitching his legs that were not in the right place.

"Start worming your way over to the car crashes and see if you can catch the ambulance before it leaves which is in 2 seconds... oops sorry pal guess you'll just have to wait for someone who cares." said Hiei putting his sword away while smiling at the dog catcher's misfortune and black eye.

(Back with Sars)

"I LOVE MUFFINS!"

(Back with Hiei)

'I wonder where Sars is?'

(Back with Sars)

"I REALLY DO!"

(Back with Hiei)

'Hey look a muffin bakery.'

(Back with Sars, who isn't that far away...)

"MUFFINS!"

(Back with Hiei)

"Oh god, save us now..."

Hiei walked into the store noticing the fat bee laying on the table stuffed out of his mind and happy about it. "What are you doing?" Hiei sat down at the booth taking what was left of the muffin and eating it.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" shouted the bee.

"You want it back?" asked Hiei sarcastically.

"No... not now... hey you found Pogo!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you!"

"Sorry, where was he?"

"In the back of a UPS truck that was mistakenly taken for a dog pound truck."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop arguing Bob!"

"My name is not bob."

"Yes it is."

"No it is not."

"Yes it is."

"No it is not."

So one and so fourth, the bickering continued about Hiei's name actually being Bob, which then turned into an argument about muffins, then an argument about who should keep the dog. Guess who won that one...

**Fin**

Nut: Yay!

Spring-Bomb: Chapter 5! Is done.

Gir: Hello! I'm a turkey!

Shawlynn: Oh he is so cute!

Dark-Ego and Spring-Bomb: (Giving death glares)

Sugar-Jak: I've been wanting to say this for a long time... you are so S.O.L. Shawlynn!

Shawlynn: Thanks cousin.

Gir: I LOVE TACOS!

(Story created by E.F.F.M.M.P.)

(Broadcasted by LUGNUT FM..)

(Presented by SYCO MAFIA.)

Nut and Gir: Laters!


	6. Actually Getting To the Shopping

**Hiei's Puppy**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Hey, this story has finally hit the bottom of my bio! Now I have a reason to update! Aren't you happy? (Hears crickets) Well! You should be! I was actually sitting on the cover of my hot tub this morning and I started thinking about this story. 0.o Isn't that a kawinky dink? P Anywayz, this story is soon coming to an end so be happy and review while you still can! And don't worry if you happen to review on the last chapter, there will be Spanks Pages, or thank you pages, keep the story from going way back into no man's land… which is the back of the YuYu Hakusho story section. You know I bet there are a lot of one-shots back there that have been forgotten in the many moons that they were written ago. Hm… enjoy this chapter which is chapter 6? Holy dog poo! This is the first time that I wrote a story up to that many chapters! That has lived anywayz…

**Chapter 6**

**Actually Getting To the Shopping**

After Hiei and Sars had eaten muffins at the muffin bakery, they decided that they never finished shopping for a leash and collar for Pogo. So they went back.

Hiei walked in with Pogo walking behind him because he wanted to see if Pogo was going to actually be loyal enough to stay by his side. He glanced back to see if the puppy was still following and come to notice, he looked like he was trying to step on some imaginary cockroaches, or making sure he doesn't step on a crack so he wouldn't break his mother's back. Sars, acting like a James Bond agent, made sure the old lady that loves to kill bees and thinks that he's stalking Hiei, wasn't there to well, kill him. He dashed for Hiei's white scarf and buried himself before the lady at the check out desk could see him.

"I'm too young to be killed by an old lady with a mental murder problem," came the muffled little voice from under the white hide out.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiei walking down the aisle.

"I'm… hiding! What does it look like I'm doing!" he shouted taking out mini binoculars making the submarine beeping sounds.

Hiei glared at the absent minded bee. "I know where Yusuke's fly swatter is!"

Gulp. "Sorry."

Pogo led the way to the collar section with his puppy walk and high pitched woof. "Bark! Bark! Bark!" Well, he was until he was distracted by a rather large bone on the bottom self of a display rack. Drool was rolling down his tongue as he sat and stared at it.

"Do you want it Pogo?" asked Hiei crouching and petting the puppy's soft gold and gray hair.

"Bark!"

The bark sounded filled of happiness and excitement to Hiei. "Maybe if we get you a fine leash and collar and you're good I'll get it for you."

Pogo got on his hind legs and put his front paws on Hiei's knees. "Bark! Bark!"

Hiei's crimson eyes were as soft as soft could get as the puppies brown eyes stared into them.

"I thought you said you weren't going to keep him," stated Sars seeming under the control of the puppy's cuteness.

"I'm not!" Hiei snapped shaking his head to get back into his fire demon self. "What does a fire demon like myself need for a puppy?"

"Well, I don't know," Sars said landing on Pogo's head. "But he's cute." Sars flew down to the tip off Pogo's nose and smiled. "Hey, there little guy."

"…?" The puppy stared blankly.

Hiei smirked as he continued to walk down the aisle of collars and leashes. "Back to the decision of choosing, a style, color, and size."

He looked very frustrated. Between the episodes and events that happened all that day, a lot has been crammed into his brain. Starting his day like he usually did gave him the chance to save a puppy; the curiosity of trying to see where the puppy was gave him a demonic, annoying, pain in the butt. Then the bee had to follow him for no reason and the thunder storm forced him to find shelter in Yusuke's home, and also, thanks to Botan, his beloved cloak has been shrunk to Barbie doll size. Now he has to go shopping for a puppy he doesn't even think he wants. When Sars made the comment of not keeping the puppy, Hiei felt his heart split in two for the first time. He had never been that attached to something as alive as that puppy.

When he grabbed a red fabric dog collar, he pushed all thoughts to the back of his mind. "Hey, Pogo!" he shouted causing the puppy to blow off Sars like a piece of straw in a tornado. Pogo bounded toward Hiei like a frog and gave a whimper of happiness to his thought to be master.

"Here ya go boy." Hiei buckled the red collar around the gray fur of the puppy's neck and smiled. "Sars? Do you think it fits him?"

The demonic bee flew on top of the fire demon's shoulder. "The question is not if it fits, but if the color fits, is that not correct?"

"Stop being a smart ass! Does it?"

"Sheesh, bossy. Yes, the color fits." He smiled to Pogo. "He looks very very very handsome."

Hiei smiled also toward his temporary man's best friend. "He's right pal. You look good."

"Bark!"

"Guess you guys should buy a leash that matches the collar," said a familiar voice to the left.

"Kurama?" asked Hiei turning toward the red haired spirit. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm out shopping for some food for my cat mufflies. I though I heard your voice so I came to say hello, only to find you have some odd company." Kurama stated with a smile.

"Yeah well, the puppy and this annoying pain in the butt are a long story."

"If you come to my house you can tell me all about it." Kurama put the red leash in Hiei's hand.

"Alright, just need to pay for this stuff. Did you drive here or walk."

"Drove of course. My mother bought me white and blue Celica GTS. It's a step down from the horse power of a Celica Supra."

"I know nothing about cars but thanks for the lesson anyway Kurama," teased Hiei they walked toward the check out desk.

"Hello, sir," said the check out woman with a business smile. "Will this be all for you?"

"Yes."

"Your total comes to $10.18."

"Holy dog poo!" shouted Sars from the shoulder of his demon friend. "That's a lot of money!"

"Yep, and your going to have to pay it all back to me," said Hiei joking.

"Uh oh."

"Every penny and last dime." He handed the money for the collar and leash to the woman.

Hiei waited by the door for Kurama as he hooked Pogo onto his new leash.

'Did Hiei really mean that! Will I really have to pay him back? For Pogo's sake? Yeah, I love that puppy to death but I didn't expect to have to get a job and help Hiei pay for him! Uh oh… I'm going to have to… get a… j… o… b… Crud…' Sars shouted in his head as they all loaded into the hot rod of Kurama's.

**Fin**

Nut: Chapter 6! Sorry if you thought it was long enough but trust me if you want to see what happens to Sars in the next chapter keep reading this story. BTW, after this story is completed, you can check out my prequel to this story, called Sars's Life before Hiei and The Puppy. It's basically Sars's life before he met Hiei and Pogo. Why he was not with a bee hive, why he was in a trash can looking for food, and why he is now with Hiei. So REVIEW and stay tuned for next chapter, which is Chapter 7, The Want Ads. Spooky… It's in the process of being written but you'll have to wait, so sorry. Laters!

-Nut-

Thanks to...

**Ripper-Roo:** Thank you, have fun at school this year. Sevey... XP

**Sami Kurama's Stalker:** Yay, chapter five but now here's chapter.

**Embargo:** Yes, if I was being stalked by a bee I would be scared! And need years of therapy and a excellent shrink. Thank you. Nice British Accent.

**JoJoGoodGirlGoneBad2005:** It's not over... but I don't know if I should take your review as a flame or compliment.

**ShiroTaka:** Hey, you haven't answered my email yet! Computer problems again? Well, laughing is what this story was intended to do. Yay! I good! Ha! BOW DOWN PEOPLE! BOW DOWN! (Clears throat) Sorry.


End file.
